


Words Falling From My Head

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Randomness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: A collection of scenes that don't really have a place anywhere in my madness. Strange, right? Pairings: Whatever ones I think of! World: The one that fits the scene best! Characters: All of them! Maybe...





	1. Lover's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, friend. In case you didn't notice, this is going to be a bunch of one-shots bunched together. They don't really have anything in common other than being Zelda and not having a place elsewhere.  
> Hope you like what you see here!  
> Enjoy!

Lover's Kiss

(a.k.a. He Grew a Backbone?!)

* * *

"What do you think makes a kiss a 'lover's kiss'? I groaned. Another stupid topic my sister's friends decided to talk about. Why did she want me to hang out with them?

"Hmm. That's a good question." No, it isn't. Shut up. I turned my music up, but my headphones were going out again and the static was annoying.

"I'd say it would be the little bit of tongue." I rolled my eyes.

"Naw. I think a tender touch makes it a lover's kiss. You can't be rough with your lover." Good thing Dark isn't here. He would prove you wrong about that.

"Why not just the fact that it is a kiss with someone you love?" I was about to bang my head on the table, but that last comment made sense. Bravo.

"A lover doesn't have to be someone you love. You can just have sex with someone and they count as a lover." And we are back to square one. Morons.

Really, I have had enough of it. So I took off my headphones and turned to grab the person next to me. He jumped a bit, but my grip on his shirt was tight. I leaned up and pressed my lips again his. Several gasps were heard around the table and I smiled into the kiss. Serves them right. Shaky fingertip brushed my jaw line. Well, why not shake him up more. I tilted my head every so slightly and deepened the kiss. His shirt went back into place as I let it go and ran my hands down his chest. My eyes fluttered open as we parted, but not before licking lightly at the seam of the shocked guy's mouth.

I glanced up at him innocently as the red-faced boy, I think his name is Link, stared wide-eyed down at me. "H-how was that?" Nailed the nervousness perfectly. I didn't realize how good I am at this.

He nodded slowly. "It... was great."

I smiled triumphantly and turned to regard the other people sitting at the table. All of them happened to be trying to catch flies. My innocent facade faded away and I grinned smugly. "That is what you would call a lover's kiss."

They were still staring at me when I got up from the table and left. But I didn't miss Midna's hushed words, "Since when did Sheik grow a backbone?"


	2. Bathing In Moonlight

Bathing in Moonlight

(A.k.a The Time Link Realized He Might Just Like Men.)

* * *

Link had to admit, the person bathing in the spring before him was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. The long hair flowing down the person's back, hands slicking it away from a doll-like face. Link had to remind himself to not go over and touch the skin that was chilled by the water. Not to take the person into his embrace and just hold them. No. That couldn't happen.

A twig snapped and Link looked down to see his foot had crushed one in half. He bit his lip and looked back up at the spring, but the beauty had fled. Link sighed and turned to leave, but then a force knocked him down.

"What are you doing here, Hylian?! What gives you the right to watch me!" A man. The person was a man.

But Link hadn't found out because of the voice. It was softer and slightly higher than a male's would be. The thing that gave away the body's gender was the fact that Link's hand was pressed against his groin. The man's naked groin. Link tried his hardest to move without being sliced by the knife at his throat or press against what was practically cupped in his palm. He had almost gotten away with it, but then the man let out a squeak.

"You perverted arse!" He jumped from Link and his eyes were wide. Wide and crimson. No human, that Link knew, had red eyes. Not Hylian either. Only Midna had, but she wasn't of this world but another. A slap caused Link to fall back into the ground as he tried to get up. "How dare you?!"

Link rubbed at his jaw and spit blood. That had hurt. "Not my fault you put your cock in my hand." Link blushed and, once again, started to get up from the ground.

Only to be shoved down by a foot on his shoulder. "Listen to me, Hylian. I don't take well to your kind. So, I suggest you leave. Now."

"If you would let me get off the ground, maybe I could do just that." The foot was removed and Link worked his shoulder out. The guy had fierce strength for such a little body.

"Don't come back here. Understand." He was scowling at Link as the hero rolled his eyes and got up.

"I won't make a habit of it." Then he brushed himself off and walked away.


	3. Under Lock and Key

Under Lock and Key

(A.k.a Link questions his sanity because of a door.)

* * *

Through this door. Zelda will be right through this door. All my hard work will pay off and I can see her again. But why do I want to see her again? Do I love Zelda? No. She is like a little sister to me. I just want her to be safe. Perhaps she will finally give in to Groose. Now that will be the day.

I place the... key, I suppose. Doesn't really look like a key. Anyways, I place it into the lock. Not without having to try several ways. Stupid puzzles are everywhere. The door opens and the key, that dumb piece of metal I worked hard to get, snapped in half before disappearing. I thought my head would pop off from anger. Can that happen? I bet it could.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I have mentioned this here on AO3, but ideas are always welcome.  
> Til next time,  
> ~Annoying :)


End file.
